


into the woods

by demonhunterknight



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Castiel is cinderella, Dean to the Rescue, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Inspired by Into the Woods, Into the Woods - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Princes, Princes & Princesses, Sabriel - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, charlie is red riding hood, dean winchester is a prince, kinda singing, lucifer is a baker, mainly princes though, not much though, sam has rapunzels hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Into the woods, but not as you know it.Our story starts in a small village, with a baker, his wife, a young boy, and a man treated as a scullery boy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Kudos: 14





	into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> this is incomplete, the first draft, and i haven't checked for errors yet, if you find any let me know, i'm just posting this to see what you guys think, feedback is always appreciated, i hope you enjoy it!

**Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom, there lay a small village at the edge of the woods.**

The well worn boots of Castiel move across the ground as he walks, a basket pressed against his waist and he bent down to the ground so that he could pick up a few lone pieces of kindling strewn across the ground. He bent back up and turned on his heel as he headed back towards the house.

**And in this village lived a young man.**

Castiel reached up to wipe away a bead of sweat as it trickles down from his brow with the back of his hand. Before glancing u and sighing up at the house, before walking again.

“I wish…” He mumbles, quietly, under his breath, as if somehow someone would be able to hear him, and heads inside.

**A carefree young lad.**

Jack tugs on the rope, as he tries his best to entice the milk white cow inside, gesturing with a hand as he pulls harder on the rope, walking backwards towards the dilapidated cottage that he wants the cow to enter. He sighs as the cow resists, and he murmurs under his breath.

“I wish”

**A childless baker.**

Lucifer’s hands dig into the soft dough, as he pulls it back before bringing it forward again, kneading the dough, before transferring it to the peel and placing it into the oven, wiping his hands down on a white apron.

**With his wife.**

Castiel is at the sink, his hands submerged into soapy water, as he desperately scrubs at a large pan, he glances up at the wall and sighs.

“The king is giving a festival” He mumbles, and looks back down at the pan he was scrubbing before taking in the kitchen around him.

“I wish to go to the festival” He says, sadly, as if knowing it wouldn’t happen.

  * -



Jack has the cow in the house now, desperately trying to milk it, as the cow stands in the middle of the room bewildered.

“I wish my cow would give us some milk”

  * -



Kelly lifts up a large sack of flour from the floor, as Lucifer removes the bread from the oven.

“I wish we had a child” Lucifer says, turning towards Kelly.

  * -



Jack leans against the cow now, trying to gain more leverage as he squeezes at her udders.

“Please pal” He begs “Squeeze pal”

  * -



Castiel scrubs at the floor as the fireplace flickers next to him, his hands covered in black soot and soap suds, that have become a dark murky black, giving his hands a sheen.

Naomi steps forward, glancing down at Castiel who has now finished the 37th chore that morning, and laughs, a cold harsh one that echoed around the room.

“You wish to go to the festival?” She asks incredulously, a look of disgust on her face, he hair rolled back and dressed in just a robe.

**The boys parents had died.**

“You Castiel? The festival? The kings festival?” She laughs, Uriel appearing in the doorway with Zachariah.

What you wish to go to the festival?” They ask, surprise on their faces, before they burst out laughing.

**And now he lived with his stepmother. Who had two sons of her own.**

Uriel steps forward to grab Castiel’s hand as Zachariah goes for his shirt.

“Look at your nails!” He exclaims, chuckling.

“Look at your clothes!” Zachariah laughs, tugging on it slightly.

“People would laugh at you!” Naomi harshly points out, and her sons laugh, Castiel hangs his head.

“Nevertheless….” He mutters. “I still wish to go to the festival”

“You still wish to go the festival? And dance before the prince” The three ask, before roaring in derision.

**All three were beautiful of face, but vile and black of heart.**

  * -



Bobby walks into the cottage, bedraggled, carrying a pile of laundry.

**The young lad had no mother, and his father…. Well he was at his wits end.**

“I wish my son were not a fool. I wish the house were not a mess. I wish the cow were full of milk. I wish the walls were full of gold. I wish a lot of things” He ranted, before heading inside the house stopping dead when he sees the cow.

“What in heavens name are you doing with the cow inside the house?” He demands, watching the boy, who jumps up quickly.

“I thought if he was nice and warm he might produce some milk” Jack explains, pointing at the cow.

“It’s a she! How many times must I tell you? Only shes can give milk” Bobby sighs, exasperated.

  * -



Lucifer and Kelly scurry around the kitchen, prepping surfaces and rolling dough.

**And then there was hungry girl… who always wore a red cape.**

Lucifer turns to see a hand rise up and snatch one of the buns off the counter.

“Hey” He says, swiftly walking around the side of a counter, where a girl stands, in a red cape, studying the food.

“It’s not for me” She explains “It’s for my granny in the woods….. a loaf of bread, please” She asks, and Lucifer sighs softly as he wife smiles at the girl.

  * -



Uriel and Zachariah are still laughing at Castiel, as Naomi looks around the kitchen before spotting a large bowl of lentils, she walks over briskly and violently flings it towards Castiel, strewing the beans across the room and into the fireplace.

“Castiel, if you can pick up these lentils, and finish your chores in time, then you may go to the ball with us. Come along lads” She says, before heading out of the room.

“Yes mother” They say as they trail behind her giggling,

Castiel stands forlornly, studying the mess that await him. He closes is and begins to gently sway as if going into a trance.

“Come little birds…. Down from the eaves, and the leaves. Out of castles and ponds” He sings quietly, so that his stepmother doesn’t hear him. Soon enough, a mass of birds swoop down from the chimney, and Castiel smiles.

“Quick, little birds, flick through the ashes, pick and peck, but swiftly, sift through the ashes, into the pot” He says, placing the bowl in the middle of the fireplace.

  * -



Jack is sitting on top of Milky White as if she were a horse, his arm whirling as he releases a sling and sends a stone hurtling towards a tin cup on top of the door frame, resonating a loud clang.

“Bullseye!” He yells, as his father enters the house, the cup falling down, narrowly missing him.

“What are you doing? Stop your pretending **”** He says, grabbing the sling and pulling him away from the cow.

“Now listen to me well, son. Milky white must be taken to market” He explains, Jack’s face falling as she tells him so.

“Mother, no – he’s the best cow in the world” He pleads, and Bobby scoffs.

“Was. She’s been dry for weeks. We’ve no food or money and no choice but to sell her” He says, gesturing to the house.

“But Milky White is my best friend” Jack continues, standing by the cow, rubbing its hide.

“Look at her! There are bugs on her dugs, there are flies covering her eyes, and a lump on her hump big enough to be a hump” He sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“But” Jack starts, before being stopped by Bobby.

“We’ve no time to sit and dither, and no one keeps a cow for a friend” He says, looking down at the boy. “Sometimes I wonder what’s going on in that head of yours” He sighs.

  * -



Charlie passes a coin to the baker as his wife looks on adoringly, loving every moment the girl is in the bakery. Lucifer… Not so much…

“Into the woods, it’s time to go, I hate to leave I have to though, into the woods and time its so I must begin my journey” She explains, picking up a bun and shoving it into her mouth.

“mmpto heh wuds tuh ganmuthas houth” She mumbles with her mouth full of the bun.

“Now you’re certain of your way?” Kelly asks, as the girl nods.

“The way is clear, the light is good, I have no fear, nor no one should the woods are just trees, and the trees are just wood” She explains. Then turns to the wife.

“I sort of hate to ask it, but do you have a basket?” The wife nods, as Lucifer tries to wrest away a bun or two from the girl.

“I don’t suppose you’re planning on paying for any of these?” He asks, as Kelly shoots him a look, shaking her head, before handing Charlie a basket.

“Now, don’t stray and be late!” She demands, the girl nodding.

“And you might save some of those sweets for granny” Lucifer asks, shaking his head.

The girl skips out of the bakers house, as she heads down the path.

“Into the woods to bring some bread for granny who is sick in bed, never can tell what lies ahead, for all I know she’s already dead” She mutters darkly. She walks through an ancient graveyard and on towards the forest’s edge.

  * -



The birds drop the last of the lentils into the pot, as Castiel hears Uriel scream his name.

“Castiel!” It echoes down the stairs, and he hops to his feet, sighing before turning back towards the birds, before hearing Zachariah shout.

“Get up here!” They command, and he quickly sings softly.

“Fly birds, back to the sky, back to the eaves and the leaves and the fields” he says, as they swoop back towards the chimney.

Castiel enters a room full of mirrors, Uriel and Zachariah, dressed in their ball robes, study themselves side by side, reflected over and over. As Castiel enters he breaks the image.

“Hurry up and do my Castiel” Uriel demands, before pulling at one of Zachariah’s ties.

“Are you really wearing that?” He mocks, and Zachariah frowns. Before grabbing his sleeve.

“Here, I found a little tear Castiel” He points out “Can’t you hide it with a hat?” He asks, as Castiel grabs a stool and places it next to Zachariah.

“You look handsome” He says, half-beginning to fix his hair.

“I know” Zachariah laughs, and Uriel scoffs.

“He means me” He laughs, Zachariah scowling.

“No he didn’t” They bicker as Castiel brushes and twists at his hair.

Mother said be good, Father said be nice, that was always their advice, so be nice Castiel, good Castiel, nice good, good nice Castiel thinks to himself.

“Tighter” Zachariah demands

What’s the point of being good if everyone is blind, always leaving you behind? Never mind, Castiel, kind Castiel. Nice, good, nice, kind, good… He repeats in his head, before Zachariah cries out in pain, bringing him back to reality.

“Ow! Not that tight! Clod!” He shouts, before reeling around and slapping Castiel who strands there stunned, a sharp stinging pain rocketing through his cheek. The stepbrothers giggling and snorting.

  * -



The baker and his wife are cleaning up after their day’s work. Before a unexpected knock at the door startles them. They stare at one another momentarily.

“Who might that be?” Lucifer asks, before looking at the window to see who it is. Before stepping back.

“It’s the witch from next door”

The door suddenly pops of its frame, and flies across the room with a bang. Rowena emerges from the sudden fog.

“We have no bread” Kelly stutters, and Rowena scoffs.

“I don’t want your bread” She spits, before stopping and looking at the woman.

“Then what is it you wish?” Lucifer asks.

“It’s not what I wish, it’s what you wish” She moves towards Kelly, as Lucifer moves forward in a failed attempt to ‘protect’ her. She points a finger towards Kelly’s stomach.

“Nothing cooking in that belly now, is there? And there never will be…” She says, looking away.

“Unless… You do exactly as I say. In three days’ time, a blue moon will appear. Only the can the curse be undone” She explains and the wife stops staring at her.

“What curse” She stutters.

“The one I placed on this house” She explains.

. “What are you talking about?” Lucifer demands. And Rowena looks at him as if it was obvious.

“In the past, when you were no more than a babe, your father bought his young wife and you to this cottage. They were a lovely couple. But not lovely neighbours. You see, your mother was in child, and she developed an unusual appetite. She admired my beautiful garden and she told your father what she wanted, more than anything in the world was…. Greens, greens nothing but greens” She says, before scowling at Lucifer.

“Parsley, peppers, cabbages and celery” She spits, “And all right, but it wasn’t quite because I caught him in the autumn in my garden one night” She says, pacing now.

“He was robbing me, raping me, rooting through my rutabaga, raiding my arugula” She says harshly, accusing him.

“I should of laid a spell on him right there, I could have turned him into stone, or a dog or a chair…” She laughs and Lucifer looks on shocked.

“But I let him have the rampion I had lots to spare, in return however, I said ‘Fair is fair, you can let me have the baby that your wife will bear’” She explains.

“And call it square” She smiles.

“I had a sister?” Lucifer asks, softly, looking at the witch.

“No…. But you had a brother” She says, watching him in amusement.

“Where is he?” Lucifer demands, stepping forward, Rowena hisses.

“He’s mine now! And you’ll never find him! Small price to pay for what else your father stole from me! It cost me my youth, my beauty. My mother warned me she would punish me with the curse of ugliness if I ever lost them” She sighs, looking on as if remembering.

“Lost what?” Kelly asks, gently.

“The beans!” She shouts.

“Beans?” Lucifer asks, confused, before looking at his wife who is just as confused.

“The special beans” Rowena explained. “I let him go, I didn’t know he’d stolen my beans!” She shouts.

“I was watching him crawl back over the wall, when BANG! CRASH! The lightning flash!” She waves her arms around as the sound of thunder echoes through the bakery.

“Well that’s another story, never mind, anyway, at last the big day came, and I made my claim. “Oh don’t take away the baby” They shrieked and screeched” She says, smiling as if taking pleasure in the memory.

“But I did, and I hid him where he’ll never be reached” She grins, and Lucifer looks taken aback.

“And your father cried… and your mother died, when for extra measure, I admit it was a pleasure, I said “Sorry, I’m still not mollified” And I laid a little spell on him” She trails off before smiling at Lucifer.

“You too son, that your family tree… will always be” She gestures at Kelly.

“A barren one” She says, and Kelly lets out a shocked gasp.

“How could you do that?” He exclaims, angry.

“And when your mother died, your father deserted you” She says, watching him. “Your father was no father… so why should you be?” She demands.

“I’m so sorry…” Lucifer mutters, turning to Kelly.

“You wish to have the curse reversed?” She asks, and they both nod their heads.

“Go to the woods, and bring me back. One, the cow as white as milk. Two, the cape as red as blood. Three, the hair as brown as wood. Four, the slipper as pure as gold, bring me these before the chime of midnight in three days’ time. ‘Tis when the blue moon reappears, which comes but once each thousand years, bring them and I guarantee a child as perfect as child can be!” She demands, before turning around and with a flick of her hand throws the two against a wall, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

  * -



Jack stands outside with Milky white as his father gives him instructions.

“But why do I have to go to the next village?” He moans, and Bobby looks at him.

“Because everyone in this village knows the cow hasn’t given a drop of milk in weeks” He says, sighing, and Jack frowns.

“But that’s cheating!” Jack exclaims and Bobby sighs.

“We’re starving Jack. Don’t you understand that? You’re not to take less than five pounds for her. Are you listening to me?” He asks, and Jack who is clearly not listening nods his head.

“How much are you to ask?” Bobby questions, annoyed.

“No more than five pounds…” Jack mutters, and Bobby grabs a hold of his ear.

“less! Than five!” He shouts, and Jack nod, pulling away and rubbing his early. He lets go off the cows lead and pushes it into Jack’s hand, before sending him on his way.

“Into the woods to sell a friend…” He says softly, looking at the cow softly.

  * -



An open-air carriage and horses wait in the courtyard, and Naomi dressed to the nines, sweeps out of the house and impatiently calls over her shoulder.

“Gentlemen! Our carriage awaits!” She shouts. And Castiel darts out of the house, holding a bowl of lentils out to show her/

“Now may I go to the festival?” He asks, and she laughs at him.

“The festival?! Darling, those nails, those clothes! Lentils are one thing, but with those you’d make us the fools of the festival, and mortify the prince!” She laughed, and Castiel looks on in shock.

“The festival lasts three nights, surely you can let me be there for one of them?” He asks, hopefully. But she still shakes her head.

“The king is trying to find his son a groom! Not a scullery boy! We must be gone!” She yells, as she climbs into the carriage, and Uriel and Zachariah swoop out of the house, past Castiel excitedly, as he watched from the doorway, the carriage quickly leaves through the gate. He looks down at his feet mumbling.

“I wish…”

  * -



Lucifer is trying his best to clean up the mess on the floor as Kelly races downstairs holding his father’s hunting jacket, and she hands it to him.

“Here take this” She says, and Lucifer pushes it away.

“I’m not wearing that” He scoffs, and Kelly looks at him confused.

“Why?” She asks, and Lucifer looks at her as if it was obvious.

“It was my father’s. you heard what she said. This is all his fault” He says, throwing the jacket onto the ground. “I want nothing to do with him!” He proclaims. And Kelly looks down, seeing the beans that have spilled out of the jacket.

“Look” She says, bending down to sweep them up.

“Beans. The witch’s beans! We’ll take them with us!” She says, looking at Lucifer. Before he realises what she said.

“We, wait a minute! You’re not coming, it’s not safe out there” He says, as he places a hunting knife in his belt.

“I can help you” Kelly demands, and Lucifer shakes his head.

“No, I can do this on my own” He says, and turn to her “The spell is on my house, only I can life the spell” He says, and Kelly shakes her head this time.

“No, no, the spell is on our house, we must lift the spell together” She argues, and Lucifer ignores her.

“Now tell me, what am I supposed to retrieve again?” He asks, and Kelly sighs.

“You’ve forgotten already?” She says. “The cow as white as milk, the cape as red as blood, the hair as brown as wood, the slipper as pure as gold” She says, and Lucifer repeats what she says.

  * -



Castiel is still standing in the doorway, before turning around and saying.

“I still wish to go to the festival, but how am I ever to get to the festival?” He asks, before having an idea.

“I know I’ll visit mother’s grave, the grave at the willow tree, and tell her I just want to go to the festival” He says, smiling to himself. Throwing a shawl around himself and heads towards the back of the house, climbing up an old rickety ladder against the stone wall and climbs over the top, jumping down to the bottom. Crossing a stream and heading into the woods.

“Into the woods…. The way is clear, the light is good, I have no fear nor no one should, the woods are just trees, the trees are just woods, no need to be afraid there….” He stops before looking behind him.

“Something in the glade there” He mutters.

**Deep within the woods, Castiel had planted a branch at the grave of his mother. And he visited there so often, and wept so much, that his tears watered it until it had become a magnificent tree.**

Castiel is kneeling down, his trouser slowly becoming soaked from the damp grass, as he presses his hands together upwards in prayer.

“I wish…” He begins, the words not forming and turning to a sob as he begins to cry. And in the reflection of the of the water, he sees the tree slowly twist and turn, taking on the shape of his mother, who looks down upon him solemnly.

“What is it that you wish child?” She asks, and he looks up to see her sitting there. He smiles at her, his eyes brimming with tears that spill of the edge, and bows his head softly, making his wish.

The wind blows on the willow tree, as leaves slowly fall down around Castiel, turning gold and silver as they swirl around her his body, his clothes changing before his eyes, and the second he blinks, they’re different….. fit for a prince.

“Thank you mother” He smiles, turning to the tree, but his mother is no where to be seen, and he turns, dashing into the woods.

  * -



Charlie walks along the gravelled path as she hums a soft tune to herself, as she looks up, her footsteps and humming falters, and she realises she doesn’t recognise this part of the forest. Before a voice from behind her startles her.

“Good day young lady” He greets, and she spins around and what she sees, is a rather handsome young man, standing but a few feet away from her, but fails to notice the curiously low hairline, something of a snout, and a tail peaking from behind his waistcoat.

“Good day, Mr. Ketch” She greets, and the wolf grins at her.

“Whither away so hurriedly?” He asks, and Charlie smiles.

“To my Grandmother’s” She explains, Arthur nods in consideration, before gesturing to the basket she carries.

“And what might be in your basket?” He asks, and Charlie’s grip on the basket tighten, and replies, naming the contents of the basket.

“It’s bread for Grandmother, so she’ll have something good to make her strong” She says, the wolf nodding in consideration.

“And where might your Grandmother live?” He questions, and Charlie turns and points.

“A quarter of a league further in the woods, her house stands inside a great oak tree” She exclaims proudly, before turning and continuing on her way.

Arthur watches her as she leaves, humming to himself and smiling.

“Mmmm,, look at that flesh, pink and plump… hello little girl” He mutters under his breath, taking in the details of her skin.

“Tender and fresh… not one lump, this one’s especially lush……” He follows after her, suddenly popping out in front of Charlie, startling her.

“Little girl, what’s your rush, you’re missing all the flowers?” He says, and Charlie looks around nervously.

“The sun won’t set for hours… take your time” He adds, smiling down at the girl as she shakes her head.

“Mother said ‘straight ahead’ not to delay or be misled” She informs him, as she starts walking forward again, but he manages to slide around her.

“But slow, little girl, hark! And hush…” He pauses for a moment. “The birds are swinging sweetly, you’ll miss the birds completely” He explains as she keeps walking. “You’re travelling so fleetly…” He says, walking after her, staying a few feet behind thinking to himself.

Grandmother first… then miss plump… what a delectable couple. Utter perfection one brittle, pone supple…

He rushes forward to catch up with her.

“One moment, my dear” He urges, but she shakes her head.

“Mother said, ‘Come what may, follow the path and never stray’” She nods at the wolf who nods back gesturing at the forest.

“Just so, little girl, any path…” He gestures again, Charlie following his movements. “So many worth exploring…. Just one would be so boring, look what you’re ignoring” He says, ushering her off the path to a lush meadow blanketed with exquisite purple flowers and wild berries.

Arthur smiles to himself as she takes in the view.

Think of those crisp, aging bones… then something fresh on the palate. Think of that scrumptious carnality twice in one day… there’s no possible way, to describe what you feel, when you’re talking to you meal.

He reaches behind her and offers a flower to Charlie, which she takes before smiling at him.

“For Granny” He explains, and Charlie looks behind her.

“Mother said, not to stray…. Still I suppose a small delay…” She trails off, as if battling with herself.

“Granny might like a fresh bouquet” She decides and leans down.

“Goodbye Mr. Wolf” She says, who tips his head in a returning gesture, before going about her business picking flowers further from her path.

  * -



Lucifer watches as Charlie picks up flowers, considering them and then adding them to her basket. Before he hears a crunch and turns around, Rowena hanging upside down from a tree above him.

“Why are you standing there?! Go get the cape!” She cries, and Lucifer scrambled back.

“You startled me!” He exclaims as she swings to the ground.

“Get it! Get it! Get it!” She demands, and Lucifer looks on confused.

“How am I supposed to get it?” He asks and Rowena shakes her head tutting.

“You go up to the little thing, and you take it!” She hisses, and Lucifer shakes his head.

“I can’t just take a cloak from a little girl. Why don’t you take it!” He accuses, and scowls at him.

“It’s the rules. Why do you think I asked you in the first place? I’m not allowed to touch any of the objects” She spits, and then they hear the soft singing of a someone in the distance, Rowena’s head shoots up, intoxicated by the sound. Then;

“Get me what I need!” She shouts, before wrapping her cape around her body and disappears with a strong blast of wind.

“This is ridiculous” Lucifer whispers to himself, as he watched Charlie, blithely unaware of anything that just happened, and he gets up, hurrying over to her.

“Hello there little girl” He greets, and she smiles at him.

“Hello, Mr Baker” She smiles, and he nods.

“Have you saved some of those sweets for Granny?” He asks, and she looks down awkwardly, having been caught.

“I… ate all the sweets and half the loaf of bread..” She says, and Lucifer bites back a comment, before pointing to her cape.

“So I see! Now tell me…. Where did you get that beautiful cape?” He asks, and Charlie smiles.

“My Granny made it for me!” She says, proudly, and Lucifer smiles again, feeling guilty.

“Is that right? I would love a red cape like that” He says, and Charlie laughs at him.

“You’d look pretty foolish” She chuckles and he smiles, before reaching forward.

“May I look at it?” He asks, reaching forward to quickly untie it before she has a chance to object.

“No!” she shouts, as he pulls it off her back, but she quickly grabs the other side.

“I need it badly!” He shouts at her, and Charlie shouts back.

“Give it back” she screams. Tugging at the cloak, and suddenly with one sharp tug Lucifer pulls it free and runs off with the cape, and Charlie stands there momentarily stunned, then lets out a load scream. Lucifer stops cold, realising what he’s done, then runs back to her and places the cape around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you really loved this cape. Now off you go to Granny’s and be careful that no wolf comes your way” He says, patting her on the shoulder, but she pulls away, spitting at him.

“I’d rather a wolf than you any day” She hisses, stomping down hard on his foot. And lucifer lets out a cry of pain. Hopping on his good foot. As she runs away.

“This is hopeless. I’ll never get that red cape or find a golden cow, and a brown slipper --- or was it a golden slipper and a brown cow?” He asks himself, and he hears a voice muttering from the woods.

“The cow as white as milk, the cape as red as blood, the hair as brown as wood, the slipper as pure as –” Lucifer stops as he turns around, his wife stepping out from behind a thicket.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, stunned. And she smiles at him.

“You forgot your scarf” She explains, holding it up for him.

“You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe in these woods!” He exclaims, and she shrugs, before going to tie the scarf around his neck, yet he pulls back/

“I want to help” She says.

“No! the spell is on my house” He says, and Kelly interrupts.

“Our house” She says, and they bicker back and forth for a moment, until they both stop when they notice Jack and his cow coming down the path towards them.

“The cow as white as…” Kelly trails off as Lucifer looks at her and finishes her sentence.

“Milk” He says, before she pushes him in the boy’s direction, following him behind, and Lucifer steps out to greet him.

“Hello there, young lad” He says, and Jack looks up at him and smiles.

“Hello sir” He says, and Lucifer nods towards him and Milky white.

“What might you being doing with a cow, in the middle of the forest?” He asks, and Jack sighs, before turning to look at the cow for a moment.

“I was heading toward market – but I seem to have lost my way” he explains, and Lucifer nods, as Kelly smiles at him.

“What are you planning to do there?” She asks, and Jack responds.

“Sell my cow, ma’am. No less than five pounds” He says, and Lucifer looks at him shocked.

“Five pounds!” He says, and Kelly looks at him.

“Where are we to get five pounds” She asks, and moves forward towards Jack, as the baker goes through the pockets of his hunting jacket looking for money.

“She must be generous of milk to fetch five pounds?” She asks, and Jack looks at her nervously.

“Yes, ma’am” He nods, swallowing.

“And if you can’t fetch that sum? Then what are you to do?” She asks, and the boy looks down thinking.

“I hadn’t thought of that” He admits, and then suddenly Lucifer speaks.

“This is all we have…” He says, pulling out a few coins and the six magic beans. Kelly rushes over to him, and loudly, for emphasis says.

“Beans, we musn’t give up our beans! Well, if you feel we must….” She says, and Lucifer stares at her confused.

“Beans in exchange for my cow?” Jack asks, looking at her just a s confused as Lucifer is.

“Oh, these are no ordinary beans, son. These beans, carry… magic” She says, and his head shoots up, a grin forming on his face.

“Magic? What kind of magic?” He asks, enthusiastically.

“Tell him” Kelly says, gesturing to the baker. Who has no idea, suddenly coming up with something.

“Magic that defies description” He says and Jack looks down at the beans.

“How many beans?” He asks and Lucifer replies.

“Six” He says, and Kelly stops him.

“Five!” She turns to the boy “They’re worth a pound each, at least” She says, and Jack nods.

“Could I buy my cow back someday?” He asks, and Lucifer looks uneasy.

“Well…” He begins, and Kelly pokes him.

“Yes, here” He says, counting out five beans. Carefully dropping them into the boy’s hand, Kelly quickly takes the sixth bean and puts it in her pocket.

“Good luck there, young lad” And he takes the cow’s lead, just as Jack wraps his arms around the bony animal.

“One day, I’ll buy you back – promise!” He says, and Lucifer turns to look at Kelly guiltily, and overcome with emotion, Jack runs back into the woods.

~”Take the cow, and go home!” Lucifer demands, and Kelly looks at him.

“I was just trying to help” She says, and he turns to her, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

“Magic beans! We’ve no reason to believe they’re magic! Are we going to dispel this curse through deceit?” he asks, and Kelly shakes her head.

“No one would have given him more for this creature. We did him a favour. At least they’ll have some food” She says, and Lucifer looks at her.

“Five beans?” He asks, and Kelly shakes her head.

“Do we want a child or not?” She asks him, and he hands his head.

“Of course, but…” He trails off.

“We have one chance. Don’t you see that? And if we fail?” She says.

“I’m just not sure I’m cut out to be a father” Lucifer shouts, and Kelly stops.

“Why do you say that?” She asks, and Lucifer turns away.

“Because of my father…” He starts and Kelly shakes her head.

“You’re not him” She says, and he sighs.

“I don’t know” He says, and Kelly steps forward.

“If you can’t do this for yourself, can’t you at least do it for me?” She asks, and Lucifer sighs before nodding.

“All right. You take the cow and go home. I’ll find the rest of the things. On my own” He adds, and begins to walk away.

  * -



Gabriel rides through the woods, on the back of a stark white stead. His hair pushed back as the wind blows softly, from the corner of his eye, he notices something in the distance, he pulls back on the rein, slowing down the horse, and circles back, hearing a soft melodious singing of a man. He dismounts patting the stead on the rear, and slips through the brush to see.

An exquisite tower, surrounded by a thicket of tall rose bushes, and no entryway, but a lone window at its peak, and at the bottom of the tower, a witch looks upward.

“Samuel, Samuel. Let down your hair to me” She shouts, and the prince hiding within the bush repeats his name.

“Samuel” He says, savouring it.

At the window, a handsome young brunette man, Sam, proceeds to lower the longest stretch of hair you’ve ever seen. The witch scales up the tower, his face contorting in discomfort as she climbs upwards.

**The old enchantress had given the name Samuel to the child she had hidden away and locked in a doorless tower. But little did she know that the man’s lilting voice had caught the attention of a handsome prince.**

“Samuel” The prince mutters once more, before dashing back towards his horse, and mounting it, taking one last glance towards the tower, before galloping off.

“Don’t you look lovely today, my dear” Rowena says, and Sam smiles at her.

“Thank you, mother” He says, and smiles at the witch, who returns the gesture.

“I bought your favourite. Blackberries, fresh from the garden” She says, puling out a small box, and handing it to the man, thanking her as he did so.

  * -



Charlie steps over a rickety bridge that spans a brook. She stops and stares at the cottage which is built into a large oak tree.

**As the girl approached her Granny’s oak tree, she was surprised to see the door standing open.**

“Oh dear, how uneasy I feel. Perhaps it’s all the sweets…” She mutters, and steps into the house.

She makes her way down a curved staircase, seeing the curtains drawn around her Grandmother’s bed, and behind them, the silhouette of what looks like granny.

“Granny?” She calls out?”

“Come in my dear” Arthur says, faking an older, more feminine voice, and Charlie steps towards the bed with trepidation and slowly pulls back the curtain. The wolf is revealed, lying under the covers, dressed in Granny’s nightcap and robe.

  * -



The baker crosses the bridge and heads towards the cottage, when upon hearing Charlie scream, he nervously, pulls out the knife from his belt.

**And with a single bound, the wold had devoured the little girl. Well, it was a full day of eating for both.**

The baker enters and hears a loud snore. Brandishing the knife, he moves towards the bed where he sees the wolf dressed as Granny, sound asleep, a piece of red cloth sticking out of its mouth.

Squeamishly, he pulls back the sheet to see the wolf’s swollen stomach. He raises his knife and as he brings it slashing down a loud howl is emitted from the wolf.

  * -



As Lucifer leaves the cottage, and begins to walk away, he mutters under his breath.

“I can’t believe I just did that” He says, and Charlie appears in the doorway behind him.

“Wait!” She cries, and he stops. “Wait a minute, I never thanked you!” she exclaims, and Lucifer turns to scold her.

“You need to be more careful, young lady” He says and Charlie nods.

“I’m sorry. I should of known better” She admits. And trails off, before taking off her cape, and holding it out to the baker.

“Mr Baker, you saved our lives. Here” She says, and passes it to him.

“Are you certain?” He asks, taking the cape.

“Yes, maybe Granny will make me another with the skins of the wold” She says, and the baker thanks her.

  * -



“How could you do this? What sort of boy would exchange a cow for beans?” Bobby cursed, and Jack looks down at the ground.

“But they’re magic… then mad said” He explain and Bobby shakes his head.

“Get your head out of the clouds!” He shouts as he throws the beans onto the ground. And Jack cries out.

“Father no!” He exclaims, but he grabs a hold of Jack’s earing, failing to see the sparks that flare when the beans strike the ground.

He drags Jack upstairs into the hayloft and pushes him down into his bed.

“You are your worthless adventures! Will you never learn, Jack?! To bed without supper for you!” He shouts and stomps back downstairs, as Jack lays in his bed. He sees his sling on the floor and picks it up cradling it as he closes his eyes.

And outside, the five bean stalks are beginning to grow, and intertwine, already reaching skyward.

  * -



A castle sits on the top of a hill, a full moon hangs in the sky, but there’s already the slither of a shadow beginning to cross it’s face. The sound of music in the background along with jovial sounds of the ball can be heard as it echoes across the kingdom.

**The first night of the festival ball bought Castiel his wish. The prince danced only with him ‘till he turned and he had slipped away.**

Suddenly Castiel rushes out of the back entrance and onto the terrace disappearing around a corner. He descends a long stretch of ancient stone steps that lead to the outside grounds. As he runs down a garden path below and into the woods, a moment later, his prince, dashes out onto a drawbridge where he spots Castiel below. He is tall, dark, and impossibly handsome. His steward and other attendants join him.

“I must find that man” He proclaims his eyes following Castiel as he runs away.

  * -



Kelly is trying to find her way back on to the village, pulling an obstinate Milky White on a leash behind her. As Castiel races through the brush – hardly an easy feat in his tailcoat and tight pants. Voices can be heard in the distance as he loses his footing and rolls over and over to the bottom, landing with a spectacular thud just yards from Kelly.

“Are you alright sir?” She asks, hurrying over to his side.

“Yes. I just need to catch my breath” He explains. Leaning over and scrambling to his feet.

“What a beautiful tailcoat you’re wearing… were you at the king’s festival?” She asks, and Castiel collects himself so he can continue on his way.

“Yes” He answers curtly, and Kelly smiles, her interest peaked.

“Aren’t you the lucky one. Why ever are you in the woods at this hour?” She asks him, and Castiel hears the prince’s entourage approaching.

“This way” The steward cries, and Castiel panics, grabbing Kelly’s hands and pleading.

“Please don’t let them know I’m here” He says, as he quickly hides himself in the brush. Kelly turns around and looks to the top of the rise to see the prince on a black stallion, with his steward and attendants in tow. He calls down to Kelly.

“Have you seen a handsome young man in a tailcoat pass through?” He asks, and Kelly bows, breathless.

“I don’t think so, sir” She says, and the prince frowns.

“If I may, my lord, I think I see her over there” The steward points, and the entourage race off, as Castiel reappears and sits down on a fallen branch, catching his breath.

“I’ve never lied to royalty before. I’ve never anything to royalty before” Kelly exclaimed, breathless.

“Thank you” Castiel says, and Kelly turns to him.

“If a prince were looking for me, I certainly wouldn’t hide” She says and Castiel shrugs before gesturing at her.

“Well, what brings you here – and with a cow?” He asks, and Kelly gestures towards the woods.

“Oh, my husband’s somewhere off in the woods, he’s undoing a spell” She explains, and Castiel looks up, impressed.

“Oh?” He asks, and Kelly nods, sitting down next to him.

“Oh yes, but tell me, the prince, what was he like?” He asks, and Castiel nods, before looking at the ground.

“He’s a very nice prince” He begins, and Kelly interrupts.

“And…?”

“And? It’s a very nice ball” He continues, being interrupted once more.

“And…?”

“And when I entered, they trumpeted” he says, before being interrupted… yet again.

“And, the prince?” She prompts.

“Oh, the prince” He says, sighing.

“Yes, the prince!” Kelly says, as if obvious.

“Well, he’s tall” He describes, and Kelly frowns.

“Is that all?” She asks, disappointed by his description and Castiel shrugs, but Kelly continues. “Did you dance, is he charming? They say that he’s charming” She nods, and Castiel smiles.

“We did nothing but dance” He says, thinking back to what happened…. And it made a nice change” He admits, Kelly nodding, still urging him to go on.

“No, the prince!” She says, and Castiel sighs.

“Oh the prince… he has charm for a prince, I guess….” He trails off and Kelly scoffs.

“Guess?” She asks, and he turns his body to face her.

“I don’t meet a wide range, and it’s all very strange…..” he says, and Kelly nods.

“But why would you run away?” She asks, placing a hand on his arm.

“It’s not quite what I expected” He admits, glancing around at the wooded area he was currently seated in, his gaze landing on the cow before turning to the woman who is still talking.

“Princes, castles, gowns….” She mumbles almost as if wishing she had it.

“I have no experience with those things” Castiel sighs and in the distance can hear the far off chimes of midnight coming from the castle, and Kelly turns to him.

“But you will return to the festival tomorrow eve?” She asks, encouraging him to say yes.

“Yes…. No…. I don’t know” He stutters, and Kelly frowns at him.

“You don’t know? What I wouldn’t give to be in your shoes…. I mean slippers” She says before looking down at the man’s feet and realising what he was wearing.

“As pure as gold?....” She says, and Castiel stands.

“I must get home” he says, and begins to run again, this time in the direction of his home.

“Wait I need your shoes!” Kelly cries, and starts to go after her, but hears a distant cow moo. She turns to discover milky white has taken off, and turns around to follow her.

“Milky white!” She cries. And suddenly Rowena appears behind her shouting.

“One midnight gone!” She cries and points at the cow “Get the cow!” As Kelly runs after the cow, gasping for breath.

  * -



Bobby is woken by the rooster crow, to find something tickling his nose, he opens his eyes, brushing the something away, then sees that it’s a huge leaf, pushing in through an open slat in the wall.

The cottage now dwarfed by a giant beanstalk. Bobby runs out of the house tilting his head up to the sky, taking one look at the giant plant, and running back inside.

  * -



Jack runs feverishly through the woods, in search of Lucifer. He carries a large sack, stuffed to the brim with oversized gold coins over his back. He calls out Mr. Baker occasionally, and Lucifer, who is peacefully asleep, is curled up in a large root, clutching the red cape as if it were a blanket. Suddenly Jack leaps atop calling his name, and waking him.

“Mr. Baker! Mr. Baker!” He shouts and Lucifer groggily wakes up.

“What?” He calls out and Jack bobbles up and down.

“Good fortune! Good fortune, sir! Look what I have! Five gold pieces!” he declares, and Lucifer looks on sceptically.

“How would you come by five gold pieces?!” He asks, and Jack points up at the sky.

“There are giants in the sky!” He declares, and throws the bag to Lucifer, scaling up the root of the tree.

“There are giants in the sky! There are big tall terrible giants in the sky!” He says, jumping from the tree, landing in front of the baker. He up-ends the sack and dumps five fold coins on the ground.

“So, here’s your money, sir! Five gold pieces. Where is my milky-white?” he asks, looking around the baker. Who looks at the boy hesitantly,

“Milky white is back home with my wife” He explains, and Jack jumps up and down.

“Let’s go find them!” He says, grabbing Lucifer by the arm and excitedly tries to pull him along.

“Wait a minute! I’m not sure I want to sell” He says, and Jack stops, turning to look at him.

“But ou said I could buy her back. Do you want more money?” He asks, and Lucifer shakes his head.

“No, no, no! it’s not that” He starts but Jack doesn’t wait to listen. Taking the empty sack, he hurries off.

“You keep that. I’ll fetch some more.” He explains and runs back off into the forest.

Lucifer follows after Jack and runs head first into Kelly, dropping his satchel and revealing the red cape. He hides the money sack.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, and Kelly starts, not wanting to tell him she’s lost Milky white.

“I see you’ve got the red cape” She says, and Lucifer nods.

“Yes. I’ve got the cape. Only two items left” He says, and Kelly shakes her head.

“Three” She says, and Lucifer frowns.

“Two, we’ve the cape and the cow” He explains, and Kelly bites her lip.

“You’ve the cape” She says, and Lucifer stares at her, noticing the cow isn’t with her.

“What have you done with the cow?” He asks.

“She ran away, I never reached home. I’ve been looking for her all night” she explains, and Lucifer rubs his brows.

“How could you?!” he accuses, and Kelly shakes her head.

“She might just as easily have run from you!” She says, and Lucifer shakes his head.

“But she didn’t!” He states, and suddenly the witch is there.

“Who cares” she says, appearing in the tree “The cow is gone! Get it back! Get it back!” she shouts, and Lucifer steps forward.

“We were just going to do that. Here.” He says, moving towards her with the cape, who hisses at him.

“Don’t come near me with that, fool! I can’t touch it! By midnight tomorrow bring me the items or that child you wish for will never see the light of day!” and with a grand sweep of her cape, the witch throws a whirlwind of dust at the pair as she disappears.

“I don’t like that woman” Lucifer scowls, and Kelly looks down at the floor.

“I’m sorry I lost the cow” she mumbles, and Lucifer turns to look at her.

“I shouldn’t of yelled” He says, and then turns around.

“Go back to the village. I will make things right. And then we can just go about our life. No more witches or dim-witted boys or hungry little girls” He says, and Kelly begins to interrupt him but he stops her. “Go! Please go!” And with that he turns and leaves her, as she too, heads back towards the village.

  * -



The sound of horses coming from both directions can be heard, as Dean appears from the corner of the woods, upon his black stallion, and Gabriel, appearing from the opposite side on his white steed. They pass each other, before turning and meeting in the middle.

“I was wondering where you’d gone” Gabriel speaks, and Dean shakes his head.

“I have been looking all night for him” Dean explains, and Gabriel frowns.

“Him?” He asks, and Dean nods,

“The handsome one I danced the evening with” He explains, and Gabriel nods.

“Where’d he go?” He asks, and Dean shrugs and sighs softly.

“Disappeared, like the fine morning mist” He says, forlornly, looking about the woods.

“He was lovely?” Gabriel asks, and the prince nods.

“The loveliest” He says, as they both dismount, walking their horses through the forest.

“I am not certain of that! I must confess, I too have found a lovely gentleman. He lives here in the woods” Gabriel speaks, and Dean turns to look at him.

“The woods?” He almost scoffs, and Kelly from a distance, sees them, and begins to eavesdrop.

“Yes! In the top of a tall tower that has no door or stairs” Gabriel explains, and Dean frowns once more.

“Where?” and Gabriel points.

“Two leagues from here, due east, just beyond the mossy knoll near the rose thickets” He gestures and Dean turns to look at him, a look of confusion on his face.

“I stand beneath his tower and say “Samuel, Samuel, let down your hair to me” And then he lowers the longest, most beautiful head of hair – brown as bark, which I climb” he says, and Kelly grins, running off.

“Samuel? What kind of name is that? You jest! I have never heard of such a thing!” Dean laughs and Gabriel frowns.

“I speak the truth! He is as true as your man. A man running from a prince! None would run from us!” he mocks, and Dean nods, looking away in thought.

“Yet one has” He says, as they lead their horses to a stream that cascades into a magnificent waterfall.

“Did I abuse him, or show him disdain? Why does he run from me” He asks, turning to Gabriel, “If I should lose him how shall I regain the heart he was won from me” He speaks, before sighing.

“Agony, beyond power of speech, when the one thing you want is the only thing out of your reach” He speaks, and Gabriel nods before speaking.

“High in his tower, he sits by the hour maintaining his hair. Blithe and becoming, and frequently humming a light hearted air” he speaks, softly beginning to hum the tune he has heard many a time.

“What’s as intriguing” Gabriel begins and Dean interrupts.

“And half so fatiguing” He sighs, and they both speak at the same time, looking at each other.

“Than what’s out of reach” They sigh, and then turn to look at the water.

“I must have him to wed” They speak, nodding slowly.

  * -



Kelly slowly fights her way through a thicket. His clothes now ratty, her face scratched, but she approaches the tower with trepidation.

“Samuel, Samuel? Let your hair down to me” She asks, and Sam sticks his head out of the window, looking downward, and Kelly hides to the side as he speaks.

“Is that you at this hour, my prince?” He asks, dubiously. And Kelly responds in her best prince voice.

“Yes” And Sam thinks about it for a moment, then lowers his hair, Kelly approaching it gingerly.

“Excuse me for this” She apologises, and takes a fist full of hair, giving it a pull. Nothing. She tries one more, this time with more force eliciting a yelp from Sam. Finally, she holds onto the hell and just starts running from the tower as fast as she can, she hears Sam yell as she succeeds in pulling some hair away from his head.

  * -



Castiel runs as fast as he legs can take him.

**As the baker’s wife bolted from the tower, the second night of the festival was thrown into chaos when Castiel once again ran from the prince.**

Kelly is running from the tower, as she sees a flutter of gold moving through the moonlit trees. Castiel? She thinks, and changes course in pursuit.

Castiel is running as he makes his way through the wooded path, and Kelly races towards him, tackling him to the ground, his shoe falling off, and when an approaching noise catches the wife’s attention.

“Over here” Dean shouts, and Castiel snatches the shoe from the ground, rushing off. Leaving Kelly frozen in horror as the princes horse races towards her, she lets out a yell and the horse stops short, rearing up. The steward’s horse charges off the path into the thickets.

“Who is he? Where did he go?” Dean demands. And Kelly shakes her head.

“I have no idea, sir” She admits and the prince shakes his head.

“Don’t play the fool, woman!” He says, and the woman bows her head.

“I was trying to hold him here for you…” She says, and Dean shakes his head.

“I can capture my own damsel, thank you” He states, and Kelly nods.

“Yes, of course” And the steward returns, covered in burrs and looking none too happy.

“No sign of her, my liege” He states, and Dean scowls, turning to him.

“Well what are you waiting for? See if you can find her!” He demands, and the steward rides off, leaving Dean to give Kelly the once over.

“The woods can be a dangerous place…. “ He says, and she nod to him, out of her depth, as he gallops off.

Kelly stands behind bewildered as she hears the traces of the princes hoofprints echo off into the night, and sighs to herself.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
